A motor control apparatus, for example, an inverter apparatus uses a power semiconductor module for generating high heat. For this reason, the power semiconductor module is caused to adhere to a heat sink, thereby producing a cooling effect (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A conventional motor control apparatus, for example, a conventional inverter apparatus is constituted as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6.
In FIGS. 5 and 6, 11 denotes a heat sink which has a stud 12 on four corners, for example, and a substrate 15 is mounted on the stud 12 and is fixed thereto with a screw 16. A power semiconductor module 13 such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a temperature sensor 14 are mounted on a lower surface of the substrate 15. The power semiconductor module 13 is attached in close contact with an upper surface of the heat sink 11 with a screw 17. The temperature sensor 14 is a detecting device for detecting a temperature of the power semiconductor module 13 and protecting the motor control apparatus when an abnormal heat generation is caused, and is caused to adhere to the heat sink 11 with a screw 18 and is attached to the vicinity of the power semiconductor module 13, and is connected to the substrate 15 through an electrical wire 14a. 
The positioning and attachment of the power semiconductor module 13 to the substrate 15 in the structure is carried out in the following manner.
First of all, the power semiconductor module 13 is temporarily fixed to the upper surface of the heat sink 11 with the screw 17.
Next, a terminal of the power semiconductor module 13 is aligned with a through hole (not shown) of the substrate 15, and at the same time, it is ascertained whether a screw inserting hole 15a of the substrate 15 is coincident with a position of the stud 12 or not. If they are not coincident with each other, a position of the power semiconductor module 13 is shifted to correct the position. If they are coincident with each other or the position of the power semiconductor module 13 is corrected so that the attachment hole of the substrate 15 is coincident with the position of the stud 12, the substrate 15 is fastened and fixed to the stud 12 with the screw 16. Then, a driver is inserted through a screw fastening hole 15b provided on the substrate 15 to really fasten the screw 17. Thus, the power semiconductor module 13 is reliably fixed to the upper surface of the heat sink 11.
After the substrate 15 is fastened and fixed to the stud 12, the terminal of the power semiconductor module 13 is soldered to the substrate 15.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-225138 Publication (FIG. 2)